An Officer and a Lady
by Rosie White
Summary: He had always been meant to be an officer. And she had never seen herself as a lady. Sometimes, you have to change yourself in the present, to correct the mistakes of your past. Buzz/Jessie, Woody/Boo, AU and AH, rated M later on for mature themes.


**Author's Note:** Why hello! This is the first fanfic I've written for a fandom is…sheesh, ages. I'm rather excited about it and after seeing the quality of the other authors of the Toy Story section here…well, I only hope I can compare!

I've taken a concept unique to the "Twilight" fandom (no, I'm not a fan, but DAMN they have some good authors in that fandom) and put a spin on it for purposes of this fic. Known as AH, which stands for "All Human." Therefore, all the toys we know and love? Yeah, you're going to see them as human in this. It's going to be quite the challenge!

Anyway, I hope you do enjoy and I'd love to thank my friend Ann, also known as intravenusann to some who was kind enough to beta this for me. Be sure to send her some virtual cookies as well, huh? I'd also love to thank Crimsongypsy who was kind enough to give me her thoughts on this and encourage me to post.

Thanks again! And enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…yeah, any of these characters. No profit/money/beans is being made off of this story and Toy Story belongs to ALL the proper people in Pixar and Disney.

0000000000

Robert Lightyear paused after he stepped off the plane at Great Falls International Airport. He could feel the eyes watching him and he groaned inwardly—he hated attracting attention the way he did in his uniform. He'd been a military officer for five years and a military officer's son for more, so he figured at some point he'd have become used to the constant stares at his uniform.

He pulled his hat a bit tighter over his head, giving himself a sort of false sense of security and proceeded to the baggage claim area. He glanced at the window, out of habit, and stopped and stared in a bit of wonder. The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains surrounding Great Falls and he watched curiously as the purple and orange light dotted the sky. Just for that second, he remembered why Montana was his home—he'd traveled all over the world in the past eight years and there was still no sight that could ever compare to a Montana sunset. The flash of red mixing with orange reminded him for just a second of a familiar shade of red hair—and as quickly as his thought had started, it vanished as he heard a very distinct voice shouting over the low din of the airport.

"BUZZ! BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" A tall, thin man came rushing at Buzz from the back of the room and launched himself at Buzz, laughing. It was all Buzz could do not to stumble back into the luggage turnstile as he grabbed the man, a grin spreading on his face.

"Well, Woody Pride!" He grabbed the taller man and thumped his back while grasping him in a bear hug. "That's a nickname I haven't heard in…Lord, eight years!"

Woody grinned and pulled back from Buzz, readjusting his sheriff star. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the uniformed man.

"Oh, that's right," he drawled. "You go by _Robert_ now, don't you?"

Buzz blinked at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Yeah, well, Buzz wasn't exactly fitting for the U.S. Naval Academy — I just had 'LIGHTYEAR' screamed at me. Constantly." He furrowed his brow for a moment, frowning.

"But, well, I still _like_ Buzz, you see…" He simply didn't know how to phrase how being called that name reminded him of a past life — of better, peaceful times in their small town.

Woody nodded, going slightly serious for a moment and watching his best friend. Even though they had kept in constant contact through the past eight years, it was still unnerving to see his best friend eight years older and in military attire. He kept seeing flashes of the younger Buzz, minus several worry lines, skipping school and throwing his arm around the shoulders of a certain red head. Woody shook his head out of the memory and grinned at Buzz again, hoping to break the awkward silence that had developed.

"Hey now, you should expect nothing less of being called that. Just because you're now CAPTAIN Robert Lightyear, doesn't mean you are any different from the old Buzz, who helped me tip Doc Brown's cows that one summer," Woody paused to help Buzz lift his luggage as it rolled around the turnstile.

He continued talking as he lead Buzz towards the parking lot of the airport, "Besides, if my best friend is going to be my best man when I'm marrying my best girl, he's going to be called what I've known him as practically my whole life."

He found the old police cruiser and opened the trunk with a sly smile, leaning up against the car to watch Buzz place his luggage in the vehicle. Buzz glanced at his best friend's face and relaxed a bit more, shutting the trunk.

"Speaking of Bo — it took you _how_ many years to propose? I'm surprised she didn't leave your ass for Sid Phillips," he snickered, watching the look of horror cross Woody's face.

"Hey, look here, CAPTAIN Lightyear—Bo wanted to wait until she had her job all set up and I wanted to wait until I was sure I was going to be made sheriff!"

He punched Buzz lightly on the arm.

"Besides, the real question is are you really going to come to my wedding in this…this monkey suit?" He gestured wildly at Buzz's dress uniform.

Buzz tilted his head back and laughed, moving to nudge his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, I wasn't technically on leave until I landed. Besides, I plan to be in complete civilian clothing while home this week. Maybe I'll even come to your wedding in my birthday suit."

For a brief moment, Buzz's Montana accent crept into his voice, sounding far more soothing and natural than the harsh Eastern accent Woody had heard his friend speaking with before. He snorted at Buzz's comment and shook his head.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care. However, considering how much time and effort Bo has put into the wedding, I think she would kick your ass."

Woody stopped and glanced at his watch, sighing, pushing Buzz towards the passenger side of the car.

"Come on," he said. "We can continue playing catch up in the car. We gotta four hour drive back to Davistown and I promised Bo I'd make it home before midnight."

Buzz chuckled at his friend, climbing into the police cruiser and eyed Woody as he started turned the key in the ignition.

"I seem to remember the days when Woody Pride listened to no woman," Buzz said, crossing his arms and grinning.

Taking his eyes off the road, just to shoot Buzz a look that could spit venom, Woody replied, grumbling, "That was before she could withhold something of value."

He coughed, clearing his throat, and turned back to the road.

"Besides, Buzz, at least I _have_ a woman."

Woody paused, smirking, and believed he had finally bested his friend, only to be met with a raw, tensioned silence. He turned his eyes away from the road, just for glance at him, and saw that Buzz was uncomfortably fiddling with his hands, watching the Montana scenery pass them by.

Woody cleared his throat, sighing, "Buzz, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just kidding, but I didn't honestly think that—"

"Will she be there?" he asked abruptly, still watching the scenery.

Woody could tell his best friend wasn't angry with him, but he was…something that Woody couldn't put his mind to. He nodded, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Yeah, she will be. She's on break from vet school — visiting home for the summer, y'know."

The awkward silence lingered on for a moment or two. Woody hit the steering wheel softly; this wasn't how he'd imagined his reunion with Buzz going.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of how to say what he was thinking, until he finally just blurted it out.

"Buzz, I mean…come on, it's been eight years. You — you've had to have moved on by now, right? There have been other women. You were both young and stupid. She's twenty-five now, you're twenty-seven. Isn't it time to let bygones be bygones?" Woody stopped there, not wanting to lay the blame on Buzz for never visiting again, never even having stepped foot anywhere _near_ Montana in eight years because of her.

Buzz watched as the first stars began to dot the sky and he opened his mouth, speaking softly, "There've been other women."

He laughed slightly to himself.

"Hell, Woody, I almost married one not too long ago."

He felt Woody jump slightly at that. Through all the letters and phone calls scattered across the years, Woody had heard stories of other women, the typical secrets men shared, though never in polite company. However, Buzz had never mentioned this almost-wedding.

Buzz stopped and turned back to Woody, forcing a smile.

"But, the point is…you're right. She was sixteen, I was eighteen. We can reminisce and call ourselves old friends. Eight years is enough time to forget someone."

Woody nodded and quickly changed the subject to something more lighthearted that would actually get his friend to smile sincerely. But, he couldn't help but think that eight years was not enough time to forget someone—it should be enough time to forgive.

00000000

The wind threw her red hair in her face, causing her to cough and sputter. She spit the hair out of her mouth. It had taken awhile to get used to, but she decided she liked it better short, cropped to her chin. It was choppy and a bit messy; it matched her better than the old length. Not to mention, it made it easier when she bent down and examined the horses.

She had to admit, though, she missed the feeling of her long braid down her back. The weight had always been a strong comfort — her badge of honor, her mark of acceptance.

Well, at least the short hair gave the town something else to talk about. She smirked to herself at that thought and dug her heels a bit more into Bullseye's sides to prod him into a harder gallop. She let out a loud "yee-haw" as he rode her across the field. The colors of the day were blurring together and she glanced to the sky quickly to see the sun setting. Pulling back slightly on the reins and holding her calves tight, she brought Bullseye into a steady trot that jostled her in the saddle, but made it easier to watch the world around her. She rode him to the edge of a ravine, stopping to watch the sky.

The sky never look like this in the city. The lights were too harsh and the sunset never looked quite as clean as it did when she was at home. She felt a small sense of satisfaction as she surveyed the ravine and the land that lay within it and beyond. Her name with written on this land, along with her ancestors'. Her blood, her sweat, her tears — she'd gladly given the land her all, and expecting nothing but simple beauty in return.

She bit her lips for a moment, feeling nostalgic. It wasn't just her name, though, written into this land. There were others, some who hadn't visited for a long time. She felt, in some strange way, as though, through their absence, those people had given up their claim on this land. She had always carried a piece of Montana within her always, returning home at every given opportunity. _He_ had done nothing but run: Run from the hills that called his name, from the trees that had seen them grow up, and from the land which had blessed them in their way.

Eyes narrowed, Jessie Clark suddenly spit into the ravine and turned Bullseye away from it. Kicking him into a full tail gallop back towards the branch, she whispered to herself.

"Buzz Lightyear doesn't even know what's going to freaking hit him."

00000000

Hope you all enjoyed! I have some free time on my hands, so I'll try to write as much as I can and as fast as I can. As long as my beta can keep up with me. :D And, while I won't stop writing if I don't get any reviews (because I honestly HATE when people beg for reviews), feel free to drop me a line of constructive criticism or adoration or even hate (but, please, no flames.)

See you all again soon!

Sincerely,

Rose


End file.
